Peppa Pig - Lost Episode: Why?
One day, I was with my brother and I asked him. "Hey. How about we watch Peppa Pig?", he agrees. Because we used to love Peppa Pig as kids, the good thing it's that it's still on TV. But we never got see the new episodes, because we got to new things like Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob SquarePants and Thomas the Tank Engine. So we went to a DVD store, looking for some Peppa Pig DVDs, but we couldn't find any. But luckily, we did. But the case looked new and there was a sticker labelled "Peppa Pig - Lost Episode". We then thought to ourselves, "Wow. An episode we haven't seen!". So we bought it for $6.66, we were still confused. Then asked my brother, "How can be a Peppa Pig episode like this would be that scary?". He replied, "I don't know, maybe we'll find out". So, we went home, put the disc into the PS4. There was no main menu and the intro started. But it was very odd. The sky was black, the music was playing in reverse, the title card with the words "Peppa Pig" was in blood-red and Peppa looked normal. And it just stayed there. Then, the episode started. The episode was just called "Why?". The house was on fire, realistic fire. The camera panned into the living room, which gets more worse. George, Mummy and Daddy Pig all look scared, then one of the sharp wood from the house fell and landed on George's stomach with blood flying. My brother vomited on the floor, but we kept going. It then cuts to outside. Then to our shocking surprise, the house exploded. There were no sign of firetrucks or ambulances during this. The dismembered heads of George, Mummy and Daddy Pig are then seen flying. Then, it cut to a hill with... Oh my god, Peppa! She looked dead in fact... She was dead! It went to static for a good ten seconds. Peppa then appeared onscreen looking very sad. Her dress was a dark grey, her eyes were missing, she was covered in blood and was frowning. We felt really bad for Peppa. The picture looked more like someone would make in MS Paint. Then, Peppa began to speak the most disturbing thing ever: "Why? Why did you not watch another episode of me? Thanks to you, my family's dead. Can't you see that I'm suffering? Well, someday... you will regret it." and Peppa grabbed a knife and stabbed herself. The video ended there. We took the disc out and smashed it to bits. We had nightmares from this. So after that, I couldn't take it anymore and I put all of my Peppa Pig stuff in the recycle bin. And since up to now, I never watched another episode of Peppa Pig again. So, the next time you come across this episode, don't watch it. Watch other things, it's for your own good.Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost episodes Category:Lost episudes Category:Cliche Madness Category:Not cliche Category:Delusional retard who should be in an asylum